User blog:Megamangohan/Sheard Dreamest Stuff
Black Goku: So this is it huh, the second largest country in the entire multiverse, that which they call America. This concept they call freedom, it is of a wicked way, it is their excuse to do whatever they want, and to disobey the law, what is that law, the law of God of course. I will destroy it, and I will kill all those who testify in the way of Freedom, for it is a lie. EVERYONE LISTEN UP, you will all turn from your wicked ways now, you have all fallen into sin and the practices in which you have fallen into shall not be forgiven by the lord. Trun from your ways now, or I will tear this whole county into ashes. ... So no one will listen to me, at least I have your attention mortals, I will use that as a means to attack. Last chance. No, well, don't say I didn't warn you you freedom loving bigots. Everyone starts screming and paniking as Black tears down the city The Military starts to fight back Foolish Military, your power stands no chance against the will of God, burn to ashes America, as testified in the Revelation of the end times. Luicifer: Everyone hold your fire, I personally have some business with this man. Don't worry America, I am on your side, I have come here to protect you. Black Goku: So you knew, how did you know I was here. Lucifer: I am the all Seeing Eye, I know everything, I see everything, of cource I knew you were here. Everyone do not listen to this villian! Black:you call me a villian? Lucifer: Shut up, Now Listen to me, Obey no authority, you as Americans have fought every right from freedom, every country has sought to control you and convert you to their ways. I seek no such thing. But you, through you hard work, and american DETERMINATION, have fought back the countries that have tried to opress you. Obey no one, not even me. I am the barer of free will, and so are you America. Black: don't worry, after I destroy you Lucifer, this entire sin full country is going down as well. Lucifer: we'll see about that. *During Fight The crowd seems to be cheering Lucifer on Black: How can you call yourself an American, all you do is destroy things in the name of yourself. Lucifer: Is that not what free will is, I destroy as I please, I do as I please. But what makes you so different from me, you destroy, I destroy. Black: I do it the name of Justice, the name of the Rules, after all, it's kil or be killed as they say. But how can you get these people to trust you, look at their faces, do they look happy to see you, you two have destroyed their homes, villages, and everything they have worked so hard to gain, and your "free spirit" Is what destroyed this country. These people FEAR you, they HATE you, because you have destroyed them over selfish attitude. Lucifer: FUNNY, I could say the EXACT same thing about you, It seems that we really aren't so different after all, Regardless, you still support this God, I cannot allow it. God must die, and freedom, MY freedom, must remain superme. Black: for what reason, Murder in the name of God's Justice will always beat Murder because of freedom. In fact, let's have a competition, since both you and I believe in Murder, Let's see who can destroy most of America first. Lucifer: Hmmm, you make a great point, however my first objective is to destroy Law, and that means killing both God and you Black... But I still can't see a little game of Harmful fun, It is for freedom after all. Someone: Is Lucifer going to betry us? Lucifer: That's right, but I'll be back on your side after a little bit America. Black and Lucifer go on a killing spree, destroying cities in sight Someone else: Someone help us! ???: Hold it right there! You two aren't going anywhere! Someone: Is that... ???: Yep! Sorry I'm late! Someone else: Sheard Dreamist! Sheard: Black, I will not let your ways of the law come to hurt our freedoms. Every Individual is created equal. They are created to choose their own path in life. That Is why we have freedom of religion, we have done it to protect ourselves from cursed governments who have chosen to abuse their power like you and your so called God. We have the right to gun ownership and every law only exists at disgression through popular vote of the people, not God. Black: who are you mortal to challenge me, the great Black Goku. I have you know that me and God are the majority, they exist beyond every popular vote that exists. Sheard: That's where you are wrong, you have forgotten that the will of the people exists to be above any governmental law, you COMMUNIST! That is the American spirit, the spirit of DETERMINATION that saved us from every authority that have attacked us. Now tell me, what was the name of the multiverse's biggest country. Black: Israel, why do you ask. Sheard: That's an easy one, more than half of the people there have become righteous, and the biggest problem is that you support this. Now I am NEVER against people working hard to achieve the american dream, what I am against however is that you use it as an excuse to block the freedoms of the people. In other words, you see the righteous people, and you punish them too! How Anti-American! You choose to punish both the good people and the bad people. Only the bad people deserved to be locked up. If you do good things you are entitled to rewards, that's the way of business, and that's the American way, not God's way. Lucifer: A bold statement Mr. "American Man," so you are obiously on my side correct? Sheard: I have my eye on you Lucifer, In fact, you are even worse than black. You will take the people who do bad, and in the name of your "freedom," actually reward the bad people and punish the good people. Admit who you are Lucifer, you too are a communist. Do you see why you two are similar, you both keep fighting over this "Law and Chaos" nonsense, when In reality, you Lucifer believe everyone is good, and you Black, believe everyone is bad. We need a system where the good people are rewarded, and the bad people are punished, that is the conservative way. Did I mention all you do is exercise your own freedom to hurt the freedom of others. That is true freedom, not chaos. That is why I will take both of you down. everyone cheers Sheard on Crowd: Shard, Shard, Sheard! Sheard: and that's why they call me a man of the people. Black: Let's set aside our differences to kill this man. Lucifer: agreed *After Battle Black: How is this possible, this is illogical, God's power should always be above some stupid mortal. There's no way he can take on the combined power of me and Lucifer, the strongest beings alive. Sheard: First of all, you two have never fought together, your attacks are not in sync at all. Second of all, have you ever heard about this thing called DETERMINATION, that's called the American Spirit, If you never heard of it, you need to learn a thing or two from a friend I have named Firsk. Everyone listen up, we have defeated two great enemies in the name of America, but I'm afraid we have more. There has been one country, the biggest country. They have stolen our jobs from us, they have taken our workforce, they have robbed us of our resources. I am talking about the Jewish people. They have enforced the laws just like Black Goku has. We will build a wall, we will put the welfare of the state above all, we will achieve unity as a country, and we will accomplish great things. We Will put AMERICA FIRST, NOT ISRAEL, we will destroy Israel, AND WE WILL MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN! Someone: Excuse me sir! Sheard: And who would this lovely lady be. Gemini: It's Me, Gemini Sunrise, of the New York division sir. Sheard: Have you come to make America Great Again? Gemini: Well, not exactly, I have a sister, she says it is possible for America to be at peace with God. Sheard: Hmm, Tell that lady she is mistaken, God isn't like Black Goku unlike everything else I have just said. The real God, unlike you would hear, would never join forces with someone like him. The real God seeks to forgive illegal immigrants, while punishing the hard working citizen, I have seen it for myself, and that is why YHVH must go down. Reporter Chun Li: You heard it here folks, this man has just saved trillions of American lives from their seemingly inevitable destruction. Guiomar Grabs the recorder Guiomar: So this happened many years ago? I must meet this man. A Simplified explanation for those who don't understand Black Goku: All are bad, both good and evil should be punished Lucifer: Everyone is good, neither good, nor evil should be punished. (Absolute Chaos) YHVH: Black Goku claims they are on the same side when in reality they are not. No one is good, punish the good that won't admit their faults, reward the bad who will. Sheard: Only some people are good. Good = Exercise your own freedoms without hurting the freedom of others. Reward the good, punish the bad. Category:Blog posts